sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengan Draelis
History Ruusan's spartan terrain, beyond the spaceports of the obscure, remote world, are as far from the bright center of the galaxy as anywhere else. Still, it's not uncommon for spirited young men and women to leave their homes, to go looking for something bigger, and brighter. So it was with Vengan, his family and the ol' homestead left behind in the care of his cousins. Taking his father's legacy in hand, the young Vengan boarded the first ship he could, determined to make his way in the galaxy as his father had, years prior. Following the stories of Alliance refugees that had become neighbors of his back on Ruusan, he began short but impressive enlisted career in the Army of the New Republic. His efforts attracted a great deal of attention for the young Vengan- not even twenty, he was recommended to attend Officer's School, and made his cadet rank in excellent time, having served with some distinction in several intense ground combat actions prior to his reassignment to the 224th on the ''Reprisal''. Personality Vengan's demonstrated an uncanny ability as a Marine sharpshooter in his time in the service. Capable of making some truly impossible shots, he's made it clear time and again that when it counts, he can deliver. A former ebullient confidence- cockiness in most cases- has been tempered into the dispassionate expertise of a professional. Once an excitable and brash young officer cadet, he has since cultivated a harder edge to his personality. Though by all normal standards he's as reckless as he ever was, Draelis seems far less cocksure and more confident than in years gone by. It seems that only the heat of battle cracks his emotional barricade of late and lets loose the wry humor and passion so rarely seen in garrison. Battlefield Victories Vengan was a member of the 125th Scout Infantry, and served with some distinction on Chandrila. His squad was recognized for exceptional fortitude in the guerilla operations on the planet following its fall to the Empire in 14 ABY, including the rescue of refugees and attacks on Imperial convoys and bases across the planet. Once assigned to the 224th, Vengan demonstrated an amazing degree of controlled recklessness and utter disregard for his personal safety for the sake of his men. On his first mission, clearing a checkpoint in Coruscant's undercity, he killed a large, ravenous sub-terranean lizard with a block of ferroplast when the squad's light blasters proved uneffective. His next major action took place when Senator Faust revealed himself as Korolov, a Sith lord. Only lightly armed and with minimal coordination from higher officers, Vengan took command of the situation immediately. Rallying several able-bodied officers to him, they staved off Korolov's Coruscant Guard and evacuated the injured Senator Leia Organa Solo, along with several other important members of the Senate. His ad hoc squad is credited with saving her life. Throughout the battle for Coruscant, Vengan demonstrated on several occassions both reckless courage and his calculating ability to lead soldiers combat. A brilliant squad tactician, he's used guerilla warfare and unorthodox combat methods to defeat troop movements much larger than his own, and enjoyed considerable success doing so. His most vindictive, albeit uncorroborated boast, is an alleged sniper's duel with the Imperial Warlord. Having knocked Korolov from the sky, he pursued and was pursued in turn by the Sith, forced to flee only when Korolov brought in a Sentinel-class skimmer for evacuation. He credits his survival with more luck than anything else, or perhaps Korolov's affinity for the hunt over the kill. Vengan Draelis' most celebrated achievement is the elimination of a Victory-Class Star Destroyer, the VSD Dominator. Acting in coordination with a Marine strike team on the NR Corvette Black Shadow, he infiltrated the vessel using a heavily modified escape pod as a breaching device in conjunction with precise turbolaser fire. After destroying the secondary power distribution nodes, he set base charges on the primary fusion generators and fled the Dominator in one of their own escape pods, his escape covered by a feinted Marine assault on the Dominator's bridge. During recovery operations on Mon Calamari, Vengan was present for the evacuation of a detention center and its ambush by unidentified personnel. Using brilliant tactical and squad-level maneuvering, as well as sheer volume of fire from the assembled platoon, Lt. Draelis was able to subdue nearly a dozen enemy personnel and capture four for furthur interrogation. During recovery operations Vengan was present during the attempted smuggling of several containers of Republic and Marine equipment. Following the smugglers to their place of origin, he was able to destroy most of the smuggled goods including a crate of HH-15 missile launchers before escaping and being subsequently shot-down by a Z-100 snub fighter. Vengan's current assignment on Ord Mantell has given the young man a bit of breathing room after a hectic year of combat and danger. Promoted to 1st Lt. and awarded the leadership of Second platoon in the 224th Marine Battalion, the young Marine officer has begun to forge friendships off and on the battlefield with everyone from members of the NRI to the Republic Senate. Acting as a liasion for the 224th MBN to the Ord Mantell Security Forces, he has proven invaluable in supplementing local police and Army personnel with the unique touch of a unique Marine. Vengan Draelis was tasked out, along with the 224th, to support anti-pirating combat operations in Republic space. He led elements of Alpha Company in several crushing attacks on the pirate installations, effectively ending much of their mercenary buildup of strength. As part of Operation: Scatterswipe, Draelis and the 224th were deployed as Marine combat units in pursuit of Scatterswipe's objectives. Leading several short raids against various Imperial installations, inclduing a reconnaissance of the Cochrane robotics installation, Scatterswipe concluded with Draelis leading second platoon in a zero-g assault on an Imperial corvette laden with supplies. The vessel crashed aboard Dathomir, forcing a temporary truce with the surviving Imperials until they could be rescued. With the restructuring of the 226th into a Special Operations unit, Vengan Draelis was promoted to Captain and given a much wider degree of operational latitude and planning. He is now responsible for oversight on all operations he is tasked to complete and commands Alpha Company during garrison. Draelis' operation during the Dac Crisis on the Loman Medical Facility has put a blemish on the young Captain's career. Though the hostages were safely rescued, a vocal component of the Republic called for a war crimes committee to hold Draelis and the 224th Battalion responsible for the death of the individuals holding the hostages captive. Though exonerated by two findings, the shadow of the action seems to hang over him like a dark cloud as the other shoe waits to drop... Of late, the somewhat subdued and veteran Captain has been less and less visible around the major military posts in the Republic. He frequently appears in locales where one would not expect him to be, and some of his friends have noted that while on post, he appears rather disheveled and in some cases, completely out of regulations- wearing well-seasoned surplus uniforms, no indication of rank, and often acting in an un-military fashion. This, coupled with his long, unexplained absences has raised more than one gossip's eyebrow. Awards and Decorations *Marine Expeditionary medal for exceptional steadfastness in support of the Coruscant Campaign. *Cross Crosslet. Received for commando raid on a Victory-class Star Destroyer and subsequent demolition. *Republic Field Achievement Award. Rendered for operations in the Chandrila campaign. *Burdine Cluster w/ 2 devices for numerous combat actions, initially awarded during the Chandrila campaign. *Crescent of Valor, 2 devices. For numerous wounds sustained during combat operations on Chadrila, Coruscant, and sustaining Marine operations. *Superior Service Medal w/ two clusters for consistent excellence in duty. *Operations Scatterswipe, Sixth Battle of Coruscant, Womprat Hunt. *Service Ribbons: Chandrila, Mon Calamari, Ord Mantell, Coruscant, Outer Rims. Skill Designations *Master Expert Shield with Rifleman, Pistol bars. *Master Shield with Knife bar. *Expert shield with Combatives, Grenadier bar. *Proficiency Circlet with Demolitions, Piloting bars. *Sniper Tab. *Air Assault with multiple devices. Draelis, Vengan